yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow Hogan/Gallery
Official CrowHogan(ArcV) full view.png Crow concept art 2.png|Crow with helmet concept art. Crow Concept Art.png|Crow concept art. Crow's face Concept Art.png|Crow's face concept art. Crow concept art June 2016.png|Crow concept art from Animedia June 2016. Sketch of Shun and Crow by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Crow and Shun drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. V-Jump Magazine Blaze Falcon, Shun, Crow and Raikiri.png V-Jump Jack, Crow and Yuya.png|Crow, Jack, and Yūya in V-Jump. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Crow in UNLEASH.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Crow.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Rin.png Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (2).png Anime |-|Season 2= Episode 56 Yuya taken by Crow.png Episode 57 Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 59 Ep59 Crow and Yūya.png Crow, Shinji, the kids, and Yuya.png Ep59 Shinji warning.png Ep59 Crow and Reira.png Yuya and Crow argue 2.png Yuya and Crow argue.png Arc V 059 Crow VS Yuya.png Ep59 Crow Synchro Summon.png Crow got caught.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Everyone are taken away by Security.png Ep60 Crow apologizes to Shinji.png Ep60 Roget orders that Serena be kept separate from the others.png Ep60 Facility guard, Shingo, Shinji, Yūya and Crow.png Ep60 Shingo, Crow and Shinji.png Ep60 Shingo, Shinji, Yūya and Crow in a cell.png Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Ep60 Yūya, Shingo, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners.png Ep60 Lancers and Commons in the boss'room.png Episode 62 Arc V Crow, Frank , Tanner and Amanda.png Crow and Yuya argue.jpg Arc V Crow and Shinji.png Crow and Shinji busted.png Sawatari and Crow.jpg Episode 63 Everyone assemble.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Episode 64 Everyone taken away.png Ep64 Crow.png Episode 66 Arc V Ep 066.png Arc V 066 Crow VS Gongenzaka.png Ep66 Riding Duel Crow Synchro Summon.png Arc V Gongenzaka congratulates Crow.png Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 79 Ep79 Crow thinks about Shinji's revolution.png Arc V Crow surprised.png Episode 80 Arc V Crow vs Shun.png Episode 81 Ep81 Crow thinks about Commons.png Arc V 81 Crow vs Kurosaki.png Ep81 Crow activates Blade Shade.png Arc V Ep 081.png Ep81 Crow's LP to 2700.png Episode 82 Arc V Crow performing a Phantom Synchro.png Crow on TV 82.png Ep82 Shun yells at Crow to stop the Duel.png Crow and Tanner 82.png Crow and Shun.jpg Arc V Crow befriends Shun.png Crow and Shun 1.jpg Episode 87 Sora, Crow, Yuya 87-1.png Ep87 Crow apologizing to Yūya.png Ep87 Crow.png Ep87 Yūya explains Roget's plan to Crow.png Arc V 087 Crow VS Yuya.png Crow and Yuya 87.png Ep87 Crow's LP to 2400.png Episode 88 Crow 885.jpg Crow Flies.jpg Ep88 Crow scared by Yūya.png Ep88 Raikiri falls to Level 5 and 1800 ATK.png Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Ep88 Yūya sees Crow in the grip of two of the stadium staff.png Episode 90 Ep90 Crow in Underground Labor Facility.png Episode 91 Crow and the kids 91.png Episode 93 Ep93 Crow and a Tops child.png Episode 95 Ep95 Shinji, Tony, Damon, Crow and Yuya.png Episode 97 Daimon, Tony, Shinji, Shun, and Crow 97.jpg Episode 98 Crow and Yuya 98.png Shinji and Crow 98.png Episode 99 Jack and Crow 99.jpg Crow, Yuya, and Jack 99.png Jack, Yuya, and Crow 99.png Jack and Crow 99 1.jpg Crow and Jack 99-1.png Jack and Crow 99 2.jpg Jack and Crow 99-6.png |-|Season 3= Episode 115 Reira and Crow 115.jpg Solo vs Lancers.png Lancers 115-1.jpg Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Sora, Crow, and Yuya 116.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Ep117 Crow, Sora and Shingo.png Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Sanders 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Crow 118-1.jpg Lancers 118-3.png Sanders 118-3.png Crow and Yuya 118.png Lancers 118-4.png Episode 120 Ep120 Crow injured.png Crow 120.jpg Battle Beast and Crow 120.jpg Crow 120-3.png Other Crow manzai.png Crow manzai 2.png Category:Image Gallery